El mejor regalo
by Aspros
Summary: "Era una ilusión, un regalo de su subconsciente ante la oscuridad que inundaba su vida. Pequeño, insulso, pero en este día, su cumpleaños, era el regalo mas maravilloso que hubiera recibido en su vida"


**¡Hola! Este fanfic esta dedicado a Severus Snape, uno de los mejores personajes de la saga de Harry Potter y que (para mi) tuvo un excelente final, aunque trágico, con gran significado.**

**Debo decir que me encontraba tranquilamente un miércoles 07 de enero y estaba viendo vídeos cuando vídeo salvaje aparece: frases memorables de Harry Potter. Me dije "ah bueno, no tengo nada que hacer vamos a recordar. Y ahí aparece la frase de Snape cuando Dumbledore le pregunta _"¿Después de tanto tiempo?"_ y el responde, _"Siempre"_. Entonces me di a la tarea de investigar, rememorar el momento (y buscar en el libro dicha parte). Entonces me llegó la inspiración, ¿y si hacemos honor a tan gran personaje? Como un regalo, busquemos su cumpleaños, tal vez sea en un mes y oh sorpresa, es en dos días. El destino me lo puso en bandeja de plata. **

**Y aqui esta. Mi pequeño escrito dedicado al amor profesado por Severus Snape hacia Lily Evans (desde ahora, una de mis parejas favoritas)**

**Bueno, ya me deje llevar. Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo.**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes, personalidades y lugares son propiedad de la gran J.K. Rowling, esta pequeña narrativa es de mi autoría para mi disfrute personal y el de algún que otro lector.

**Resumen:** _"Era una ilusión, un regalo de su subconsciente ante la oscuridad que inundaba su vida. Pequeño, insulso, pero en este día, su cumpleaños, era el regalo mas maravilloso que hubiera recibido en su vida"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>El mejor regalo<strong>_

_**By**_

_**Aspros**_

_La peor mentira del mundo es la separación._

* * *

><p>Despertó como cada mañana, con la luz del sol golpeándole la cara y con una maldición silenciosa hacia el astro rey que osó quitarle algunas horas de sueño. Decir que levantarse temprano era algo normal para un adulto de sus edad le haría acostumbrarse era una total falsedad, jamás se acostumbraría, no importase cuantos años tendría, siempre odiaría levantarse temprano.<p>

Tomó la varita que descansaba sobre su almohada, siempre lista en caso de ser necesario y se dirigió al baño con la parsimonia acostumbrada. Más un vistazo al calendario le hizo regresar presuroso y olvidarse de todo su recorrido matutino hacia la siempre pulcra imagen que mostraba.

—Maldición…

Y es que no podía ser peor. Enero era uno de sus meses más odiados; más incluso que mayo y junio por los tremendos calores que le hacían sudar la gota gruesa y oler como cerdo. O incluso más que noviembre y diciembre, con sus helados vientos que le hacían querer quedarse a dormir y mandar a maestros y alumnos a lo más profundo del infierno.

"Enero". Si, uno de sus meses más odiados, tanto casi como agosto cuando regresaban los alumnos de sus vacaciones de verano a inundar Hogwarts con sus problemas adolescentes y sus inconcebibles niveles hormonales.

Con abatimiento y un poco de resignación se dirigió al baño, ya con su siempre protocolo matutino arruinado por el descubrimiento.

Enero era el mes donde la transición entre frio y calor ocurría, volviendo el clima (de por sí frio de escocia) aún más frio; donde los jóvenes regresaban de sus vacaciones de invierno a inundar de problemas pre y adolescentes los pasillos del castillo, las aulas de clases y las salas comunes, mortificándose por problemas vanos como el amor o el futuro. Pero, aun por sobre todo, era porque en este mes algunos celebraban una fecha especial.

Su cumpleaños.

Si, desde hace 4 años cuando, accidentalmente y bajo los efectos de varias cervezas muggles (no vendían cervezas de mantequilla) le comentó a Dumbledore sobre su fecha de cumpleaños.

Es obvio decir que, desde ese entonces, todos los profesores gozan de unas increíbles ansias por sorprenderlo con alguna celebración en los lugares menos esperados del castillo; obligándolo a moverse por lugares que, de no ser prácticamente obligado y/o amenazado, no pisaría.

La cabaña de Hagrid sería una de estos.

Resignado ante la idea continuó con la ceremonia que representaba sus mañanas. Mojó su cabello y lo peinó con las manos, justo como hace tantos años Lily lo hiciese en alguna ocasión, diciéndole que ese corte le quedaba bien.

Lyli Evans. La única persona que había hecho una fiesta de cumpleaños disfrutable. Y la única persona a quien ignoraba deliberadamente solo para hacerla rabiar y disfrutar de su rostro enojado.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y se dirigió al comedor. Lo primero del día era su desayuno y esquivar los abrazos de Flitwick, McGonagall, Sprout, Hagrid y Dumbledore, así como responder seca y cortantemente las felicitaciones de Remus Lupin; Filch le tenía miedo, ni se le acercaría.

Entró al comedor y como esperaba, solo Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall se encontraban en sus sitios, así como contados alumnos que madrugaban dispuestos a repasar los temas que no tocaron ni por asomo durante las vacaciones.

Saludé como siempre, poco importándome la fecha. Un seco "buenos días" y un asentimiento de la cabeza.

—Buenos días también para ti, Severus —dijo Dumbledore con voz calma y sirviéndose un poco de avena.

—Veo que no te levantaste como buenos ánimos —afirmó McGonagall.

—… supongo que no me gusta levantarme temprano —

Dumbledore lo miró suspicaz.

—No tendrá nada que ver con la fiesta sorpresa que Flitwick hace todos los años en tu nombre, ¿verdad?

Ahí estaba otra vez. Lo tenían planeado un año más.

—Lo hace con las mejores intenciones, Severus —dijo sin mirarlo. —Lo menos que podrías hacer seria disfrutarlo.

Una pizca de culpabilidad le invadió al pesar en el pequeño profesor que siempre celebraba el cumpleaños de todos, siempre entusiasmado por hacer felices a los demás. Tal vez podría actuar un poco mejor y no fruncir tanto el ceño. Incluso podría sonreír una vez, como agradecimiento.

—Eso digo, profesor. Al profesor Snape le encantan los pasteles de chocolate. —dijo Lupin a Flitwick, quienes venían atravesando la puerta. —A pesar de tener cara de gruñón, ama el dulce.

O tal vez debía hacer un _Obliviate_ masivo para que todos olvidaran esta tontería.

—¿De verdad? —pregunto Flitwick. —No creí que el dulce fuera un sabor que le gustara demasiado.

—Créame, ama el chocolate.

Maldito fuera ese pulgoso remedo de hombre lobo. Esa era una clara burla de la broma que le hicieran Potter y sus compinches hace casi veinte años.

—Es una gran idea profesor, pero dejemos de hablar o se arruinara la sorpresa del festejado —susurró el pequeño profesor, lo suficientemente alto para que toda la mesa escuchara.

Sin lograr terminar su desayuno y arto ya de todas esas ridiculeces, se levantó de su asiento y salió del comedor, no sin antes lanzar una mirada de desprecio hacia el nuevo autor de su dolor.

Claro, era fácil bromear a costa suya. Rememorar las tantas bromas que hicieron su vida escolar un infierno, como si fueran logros o premios que recordar.

Haciendo que, únicamente recordara su furia ciega hacia la injusticia, pero sobre todo a ella.

No importaba que travesura hicieran o que regla rompieran, siempre eran celebrados y aclamados por los demás; no importaba con quien se metieran porque siempre tenían el apoyo de los demás. Pero no era lo mismo con ella. Ella era completamente distinta, sin importar que se enfrentara a cuatro hombres más grandes, ella lo ayudaba y defendía.

No le importaba su cabello largo y grasiento o su delgada figura falta de músculos. Ella siempre platicaba y poco a poco le hacía sonreír. Aunque los demás la miraran mal o dejaran de hablarle, ella permanecía a su lado y eso le intrigaba.

¿Qué era aquello que obligaba a un ángel a convivir con alguien que solo conocía la oscuridad?

Podría estar serio, enojado, deprimido o simplemente indiferente. Pero ella siempre estaba ahí, con caras graciosas o gritos chillones. Siempre ahí, mostrándole esa cálida sonrisa que a él tanto le faltaba.

Pero así como todo, la magia también acaba y así como llegó, se fue.

¿Cómo pudo? Tantas veces que lo defendió de él; tantas veces que peleo a puño y magia contra ese chico arrogante solo por defenderlo.

¿Cómo pudo haberse enamorado de él?

¿Por qué lo ilusiono, mostrándole la luz?

¿Por qué dolía tanto? Aun después de tanto tiempo.

Lastimado y atormentado, como casi todos los días, continuo con su labor. Dar clases, enseñar. Simple y sencillo, no había nada más por hacer en ese lugar.

Así llegó la noche, acabada la cena se retiró a su habitación. No deseaba nada más que dormir y olvidar. Ni fiestas ni pasteles o regalos. Solo cerrar los ojos y entregarse a la oscuridad.

—¿Profesor Snape?

Él conocía esa voz. Tan injustamente odiada.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Potter? —preguntó. —¿No deberías estar tramando una aventura o salvando al mundo?

—Disculpe profesor, no era mi intención molestarlo —contestó Harry. —Pero es que…

—¿Es que, qué?

—No profesor, disculpe no era nada.

Sin más, el joven se retiró dejándolo con sus pensamientos. Ya era hora de ir a su habitación antes que alguien más lo interrumpiera en su camino. Tras él, a varios metros de distancia, Harry Potter se preguntaba si había sido una lágrima lo que había visto atravesar el rostro de Severus Snape.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

—No.

—Severus, el profesor Flitwick se esforzó por conseguirte ese pastel. —dijo Dumbledore tras la puerta. —Seria maleducado que lo rechaces.

—Yo no lo pedí —dijo Snape abriendo la puerta para mirarlo a los ojos. —Me niego a ser parte de esta burla otro año más.

Dumbledore sonrió con paciencia. Aun recordaba como Severus era de joven, igual de obstinado y orgulloso que su mortal enemigo, Potter.

—Tu obstinación es grande, Severus.

—Llámalo como quieras, no iré —sentenció.

—¿Por qué no deseas ir? Todos tus amigos estarán ahí.

—No director. Mis compañeros de trabajo, no mis amigos.

Ambos se miraron un momento, leyéndose mutuamente e intentando encontrar las respuestas del otro en sus ojos.

—Supongo entonces que continuaremos sin ti —finalizó el director. —Aunque la fiesta en las mazmorras se estaba poniendo entretenida.

Una vena resaltó en la frente del profesor de pociones. ¿Cómo se atrevían? Era un truco bajo invadir sus áreas de trabajo para realizar celebraciones ridículas que nadie quería. Obligándolo a ir para verificar que no arruinaran nada.

—Espere —dijo Snape, adentrándose en la habitación para salir un par de minutos después. —Solo un par de horas y largo.

—No pido más, Severus —dijo sonriendo. —Aunque no creo que esa noticia le agrade a la profesora Sprout.

Snape bufó. Lo que menos podía importarle era lo que pensara la regordeta profesora de jardinería. Asi que, sin más vacilación y dispuesto a correr a todos aquellos que se habían adentrado can concienzudamente en sus dominios.

Siempre era lo mismo, la casa de Hagrid, el despacho del director, la torre de astronomía. Una cena formal, los típicos abrazos inmisericordes hacia su persona y los regalos. Oh como odiaba los regalos. Dulces por parte del director, un libro por parte de McGonagall, un ramo de plantas de alguna raza en particular y otros presentes inservibles y por demás absurdos que sus colegas se esforzaban por obsequiar.

El ruido de risas llegó a sus oídos cuando abrieron las puertas de las mazmorras. Sabía que lo que vería a continuación lo haría enfadar pero cuando la puerta del aula fue abierta no se imaginó ver a una Minerva enfadada tratando de contener a un ebrio Hagrid que bailaba de un lado a otro con los pasos tambaleantes, hablando en voz alta y con palabras entrecortadas por el alcohol.

Esto era el colmo.

—Supongo que la cerveza de mantequilla estaba demasiado añejada.

Snape estaba fúrico. Habían ensuciado completamente una de las aulas de su casa, desacomodando muchas cosas y roto algunas más.

—Largo.

—Severus, todo tiene arreglo. —intentó conciliar el director.

Él lo miro a los ojos, no dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer.

—No, han corrompido este lugar con sus tonterías. No tolerare más…

Snape se detuvo cuando un levemente alcoholizado Lupin cruzó el brazo por sus hombros.

—Oh vamos Quejicus. Esto apenas está comenzando, no seas tan amargado.

Retiró el hombro de su colega de un golpe, harto como estaba y contando hasta donde podía para no maldecirlo.

—No me llames así licántropo. Tu menos que nadie aquí tiene el derecho de hablarme.

—Profesor Snape, no se enfade. Todo está en orden —habló un sonrosado Hagrid.

Snape lo fulminó con la mirada. Necesitó inhalar y exhalar varias veces para calmarse y para cuando por fin pudo lograrlo se dio cuenta que no podría sacarlos de ahí. Lo mejor era retirarse antes de que alguien saliera herido.

—Me voy —finalizó. —Cuando terminen limpien este desorden.

—¡Profesor Snape! —gritó el semigigante corriendo hacia él.

—¡Hagrid, espera!

No lo advirtió, pero cuando volteó la mirada hacia el guardabosque ya era demasiado tarde. En un acto de torpeza característico de cualquier persona ebria, trastabilló. La velocidad que llevaba aunado al gran peso, solo le permitió sentir el impacto antes de que todo se perdiera en la oscuridad de la inconsciencia.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

El brillo del sol inundó su mirada causándole el molesto ardor que cada amanecer el daba la bienvenida a un nuevo día. Cerró los ojos y volteó la cabeza, intentado conciliar el sueño que aun sentía necesario. Bostezó sabiendo que las horas de sueño habían terminado ya y que solo estaba dando rienda suelta a la pereza matutina cuando el ruido de las aves en el patio llamó su atención.

En Hogwartz no había petirrojos. Ellos no habitaban tan al norte.

Las aves dejaron de cantar cuando se levantó de la cama de manera abrupta. Miró a todos lados y todo le pareció extraño. Esa no era su cama y por supuesto esa no era su habitación. Las paredes blancas y con ventanas que daban al patio donde una cerca blanca pintaba los límites hacia un campo verde que se lograba distinguir a la lejanía.

¿Dónde estaba?

Lo último que recordaba era haber estado en el castillo. De ahí en adelante, todo parecía borroso.

¿Un hechizo? ¿Una ilusión?

Necesitaba su varita de manera urgente pero no estaba a su alcance. Ni debajo de la almohada ni en el buro al lado de la cama.

Se levantó de la cama e inspeccionó la habitación. Todo se encontraba en orden; una pequeña revisa con algunos libros de historia de la magia y encantamientos, un cuadro pintado al óleo de un atardecer en la playa.

Restaba revisando un libro cuando pequeños golpes se escucharon tras la puerta. De inmediato se puso en guardia, esperando a quien entraría a la habitación.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando una pequeña niña se adentró al cuarto mirando a todos lados. Cuando lo encontró la pequeña niña le mostró una enorme sonrisa con falta de uno de sus incisivos y tan repentino como un rayo y sin saber la razón, se sintió inundado de una sensación que no podía describir.

La niña, de cabello rojo y pijama crema se acercó a él dando saltos en un pie y tarareando una canción. Snape suavizó su postura y observando a la pequeña no supo reaccionar cuando esta se lanzó a sus piernas, abrazándolas.

—Papá —llamó ella. —Dice mami que los panqueques están listos.

Por un momento se sintió tan confuso que no pudo reaccionar al abrazo de la pequeña. Se habia quedado petrificado ante estas nuevas emociones que lo rebosaban.

¿Quién era esa pequeña que le desbocaba el corazón con ternura?

—¡Noir! —gritó ella de repente.

El la sintió alejarse corriendo hacia debajo de la cama donde se escabulló metiendo la mitad de su cuerpo para después sacar a un pequeño gato negro y abrazarlo con gran fuerza.

—Papá —volvió a llamar. —Hoy iremos al parque de diversiones, ¿verdad?

Embargado por las emociones asintió de forma mecánica y como ella lo exigía con los brazos abiertos, la cargó contra su pecho, ya sin importarle la definición de esos extraños sentimientos, pero con la dicha de saber que le gustaba sentirse así.

—¿Por qué tardan tanto ustedes dos? —dijo una voz en la puerta. —El desayuno se enfría, ¡vamos!

Si antes se sintió confuso ante la imagen de la pequeña, ver a Lily Potter en el rellano de la puerta, con un delantal floreado y sonriéndole dulcemente como antaño, ahora sintió su cerebro fundirse ante la imagen.

Con miedo a que sus brazos fallaran y dejaran caer a la pequeña, la bajó con cuidado sin dejar de mirar a la mujer que había logrado cautivarlo desde hace muchos años y que ahora se encontraba frente a él, como si nunca hubiera ocurrido la discusión que los distancio o la muerte que la separó de él.

Cierto. Lily estaba muerta, Voldemort la había asesinado y el había abrazado su cadáver aquella fría noche de otoño.

Si esa era su realidad; ¿Qué clase de sueño maravilloso era este?

—¿Amor? ¿Estás bien? —pregunto Lily acercándose a él.

—¿Papá?

No estaba seguro, no sabía que era, pero no le importaba en absoluto. Si era un sueño o una ilusión antes de morir.

—No… —dijo limpiando una lágrima que había logrado escapar de sus ojos. —Es solo que… recordé algo… perdón…

Y como siempre quiso la abrazó. Con todo el amor que había guardado por años y que permanecía tan fuerte como en el pasado. Ahí sin querer que su pequeña hija lo viera hundió el rostro en el hombro de su esposa y se permitió llorar la tristeza que sintió al verla morir y la efímera pero inmensa felicidad que le hacía tenerla ahí.

—¿Qué tienes amor? —preguntó ella asustada. —¿Te duele algo?

—Papi, ¿Por qué lloras?

Se tomó su tiempo para dejar salir su emoción. Acomodado en el hombro de la mujer que amaba se sintió en paz, perdonado por todos sus pecados y malas decisiones, por no haberla protegido.

—Lo… siento —dijo entre sollozos. —Es que… estoy tan feliz.

Acto seguido soltó a su esposa y abrazó a su hija, alzándola y dando vueltas mientras ella reía por el juego. Lily, sin entender las emociones de su esposo sonrió enternecida por la escena para después unirse con ellos en ese juego de vueltas y risas.

—¡Papá, papá! —dijo entre risas. —¡Me rindo! Jajajaja, ¡ya no más cosquillas por favor! Jajajajaja

Lily miraba curiosa la escena. Ver a su esposo tan contento era algo raro, no que nunca sonriera o que siempre estuviera malhumorado, pero no era muy común verlo tan alegre. Pero debía admitir que le encantaba ver a las personas que más quería sonriendo y jugando en la cama.

—Vamos, ustedes dos —llamó ella. —El desayuno ya debe haberse enfriado.

—Oh, ¿tú también quieres cosquillas?

No supo como pero se vio jalada a la cama por su esposo y mientras sus manos recorrían los costados y su estómago un ataque de risa se hacía dueña de su cuerpo.

Snape sonreía feliz. Una imagen así solo había sido parte de sus sueños y verlo en la realidad, como en este momento le hacía desear permanecer así para siempre, aunque muriera en los próximos minutos lo aceptaría sin dudar.

—Te amo, Lily.

La besó y sus labios le supieron a vida; a toda una eternidad de sueños felices y promesas cumplidas. Y mientras ella respondía el beso con la misma intensidad supo que jamás había sido tan feliz en la vida y que ahora no tenía nada más que desear.

—Y yo a ti, Severus.

—¡Buagh! —gimió la pequeña. —Mamá vamos a desayunar, ¡tengo hambre!

Y así la mañana transcurrió con el desayuno más delicioso que jamás hubiera probado. Unos panqueques que entre comentarios y risas se volvieron tan dulces como la miel. Acompañó a su esposa a lavar los platos y acomodar la casa, descubriendo que esas actividades eran divertidas a su lado como, estaba seguro, seria toda su vida.

En la tarde acudieron al parque de diversiones que se encontraba en la ciudad. Ya los había visto con anterioridad y no le habían llamado la atención en absoluto, pero ver a su hija disfrutar de tan mundano paseo le hacia sonreír de gozo.

Subió a la noria y descubrió que a pesar de haber volado en escoba le daban vértigo las alturas, pero que estaba dispuesto a subir las veces que fueran necesarias para ver la sonrisa divertida de Lily y su pequeña hija. Comió los afamados algodones de azúcar y perros calientes, helados y todo tipo de dulces que en su vida había probado.

Y todo fue perfecto.

Más de lo que jamás había soñado.

Al atardecer, cuando la pequeña pelirroja de ojos negros cayó rendida por el agotamiento, regresaron a casa.

—Acuéstala, te esperare afuera —dijo ella posando un corto beso en los labios.

Severus asintió mientras cargaba a su pequeña hija hacia su habitación.

Había sido un día fascinante. Tan feliz se había encontrado que no pudo notar la profundidad de ser llamado padre y mientras la depositaba en su cama y la veía suspirar con calma no pudo evitar pensar que era hermosa, tanto como su madre.

—Mi pequeña… —susurró, dejando un beso de buenas noches en su frente.

—Papi... —respondió ella entre sueños. —Te quiero.

—Y yo a ti, princesa.

Apagó la luz y evito no ponerse a llorar. Sabía que el final se encontraba cerca, que todo acabaría en cualquier instante y esta maravillosa e increíble ilusión terminaría, regresándolo a su solitaria y fría vida.

Pero estaba bien. Había vivido el paraíso y, aunque lo perdería, había valido cada segundo.

—Severus —dijo ella al verlo llegar.

El no dijo nada. Se acercó a ella y tomó asiento en los escalones que daban a la puerta de su casa, a su lado. Desde ahí la vista era hermosa. La abrazó un poco más a él, apegándola a su cuerpo todo lo que pudiera. Recargó la cabeza de ella en su pecho y la acunó con sus brazos, decidido a prolongar un poco más ese pedazo de cielo.

—Fue divertido —dijo ella. —Deberíamos salir así más seguido, Severus.

—Te doy permiso de obligarme todas las veces que quieras amor.

Ambos se mantuvieron unos minutos abrazados, observando la puesta de sol. Ya no faltaba mucho para que el sol se ocultara y sabía que con eso su sueño terminaría, no conocía con exactitud la razón, pero lo presentía.

—Lily.. —dijo él.

—¿Si?

—Tal vez no sea la persona más expresiva del planeta. Incluso puedo ser aburrido y algo oscuro a veces —posó sus dedos en los labios femeninos al ver que diría algo que lo interrumpiría. —Espera, si me interrumpes ahora, no sé si seré capaz de seguir.

Ella asintió.

—Lo que quiero decir es… Te amo y aunque no lo diga todos los días, lo siento en cada momento. Porque desde que te vi, supe sin saberlo en realidad que eras luz, la chispa que hacia brillante mi día, que me alejaba de la oscuridad y que me salvaba con cada sonrisa y cada palabra que me dirigías. Te amo, Lily, con cada ínfima célula de mi cuerpo y cada segundo de mi vida.

—¡Severus, tonto! —gritó ella entre lágrimas, para sorpresa del azabache. —Este no es nuestro aniversario para que repitas tus votos, lo confundiste ¿no es verdad?

Y el no pudo sino sonreír de nuevo, alegre por estas circunstancias tan extrañas que lo trajeron hasta aquí.

—Perdón, perdón. Fue algo del momento.

Ella refunfuñó con un gracioso mohín que él se encargó de borrar con un beso y un nuevo abrazo.

—Sabes que si algo sucediera, no importa que, yo te amaría para siempre, ¿verdad?

Ella le miró dudosa desde la cuna de su pecho.

—Severus, ¿qué es lo que pasa? ¿Primero repites nuestros votos matrimoniales y ahora esto? —preguntó. —Desde la mañana has estado raro.

La tomó de la barbilla y delicadamente la hizo verle a los ojos.

—Contéstame Lily —volvió a preguntar. —Sabes que te amo, sin importar lo que suceda, ¿verdad?

—Severus, me estas asustando.

El la observó fijamente, pidiéndole en silencio que le respondiera. Ella asintió, tan segura y seria como él. Lo amaba y lo decía con la mirada, porque su amor no necesitaba de palabras ni nada más que el ser que frente a ella se encontraba.

El dejó salir el aire contenido. Era absurdo preguntar eso ya que era un sueño nada más, pero aun así ansiaba saberlo, lo necesitaba.

—Ahora me dirás ¿por qué has estado tan raro?

El la volvió a acunar entre su pecho, no deseando que le viera titubear.

—Tuve una pesadilla —susurró. —….Las perdía a ambas y me quedaba solo.

No dijo más y ella no necesito otra palabra para abrazarlo con fuerza. Tal vez no era tan objetiva ni sabía ver las emociones de los demás como el, pero sabía que Severus había sido afectado en gran medida por esa pesadilla, y eso le hacía preguntarse ¿Cuánto las amaba ese hombre de distantes ojos negros para que, por un mal sueño, temiera tanto?

—No te preocupes Severus —respondió ella. —Estaremos contigo, para siempre hasta que te hartes.

Y Snape volvió a sonreír, ya con los miedos alejados por la sonrisa tan brillante que ella le daba. Solo Lily era capaz de decir algo tan romántico y a la vez tan gracioso.

—¿Y tú? —volvió a hablar. —¿Te quedaras con nosotras?

El la observó largo rato. Detallando su mirada con la suya, grabando su rostro a fuego en su pupila para jamás olvidar ningún detalle, por minúsculo que fuera.

—Por cuanto tiempo me quede en la tierra.

La besó y se sumergió en la oscuridad.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Despertó con la vista fija en el techo de la enfermería. No recordaba como termino en ese lugar pero sin dudas debió haber sido algo feo; su cuerpo se encontraba entumecido y mover sus adoloridas articulaciones representaba un trabajo titánico.

Con cuidado trató de sentarse en la camilla, recargando el peso en sus brazos para después recargarse en la cabecera dela pequeña e incómoda cama. Biombos blancos le rodeaban y le impedían ver más allá de un par de metros.

Estaba atardeciendo y no recordaba mucho de lo acontecido. Intentó hacer memoria, recordando el dia de su cumpleaños y la fallida fiesta sorpresa de los profesores. Había discutido con algunos y después, todo se volvía borroso. Alguien gritó su nombre y ya no más. Todo se volvía oscuridad.

Suspiró, aun recordaba con gran detalle su sueño. Por un lado había disfrutado en demasía esa vivencia pero ahora no podía evitar sentirse triste por haber regresado. Aquí ya no estaba Lily ni si pequeña, aquí ya no había abrazos de oso o sonrisas chimuelas; tampoco había panqueques tan dulces como la miel.

—Maldición…

Quería sentirse feliz, alegre por haber experimentado el amor de una familia. Pero no podía, le dolía, aunque solo fue una ilusión, un sueño creado por su subconsciente ante la falta de alegría en su vida, dolía. Como un puñal que se clavaba en el corazón y lento, muy lento lo destruía.

¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué ella se fijó en Potter y no en él? ¿O por qué él no se fijó en alguien más? ¿Por qué había discutido con ella? ¡¿Por qué Voldemort tuvo que matarla?!

¡Maldición! ¡Había suplicado por su vida! ¡Rogó que la dejara viva!

¡Maldita sea ¿POR QUÉ?!

Sin darse cuenta las lágrimas corrían por su rostro y no trataba de limpiarlas. No le importaba ya. La realidad pesaba más que nada en estos momentos de zozobra.

"_Estaremos contigo para siempre, hasta que te hartes"_

Eso fue lo que dijo y, a pesar de ser solo fruto de su patética imaginación, había sonado tan como ella. Tanto que incluso podría jurar que era verdad.

"_¿Y tú?"_

Lo sabía; siempre lo supo, desde el momento que la vio. Aun sin darse cuenta su corazón encontró una razón para latir en aquella mirada de verde jade.

Tal vez así debía ser, después de todo.

No en esta vida, pero tal vez en alguna otra.

Tal vez así debía ser. El mejor regalo de cumpleaños.

En otra vida, en otro momento.

"_Por cuanto tiempo me quede en la tierra"_

_**Fin**_

_**¿Y bien? ¿Que les pareció?**_

_**Como dije, acabo de descubrir a otra pareja favorita, así que espero poder escribir mas de ellos en el futuro.**_

_**Sin mucho mas que decir me despido. Nos leeremos luego. Cuidence mucho, ¿vale?**_

_**Atte. Aspros**_

**_Enero 09 de 2015. Viernes._**


End file.
